


Nothing But Your Heart

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [33]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, POV Edmund Pevensie, Setting: Post-Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Miracles do happen; you’re living proof.





	Nothing But Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Filmverse. Yes, this is post- _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ Edmund/Caspian. No, I don’t give a fig for canon. Inspired by a prompt I saw in a Livejournal comm; all characters you recognise belong to C. S. Lewis.

Aslan had said you couldn’t come back, that it was impossible. But here you are, back in the place your heart has been ever since you left Caspian.

Caspian is the only person whose opinion on your return matters to you in the slightest, and everything else is background noise right now. He’s in your arms, his body is flush against yours, and he’s kissing you like you are air and he a drowning man.

You’d never wanted to leave in the first place. It’s been hell without him. But now your heart is whole, you’ll never leave him again.


End file.
